From One Death to Another
by Lily-Rain77
Summary: Severus is Dead and Lily needs a place to say, she has no choice but to stay with James Potter.He only wants one thing in return, Her.


-I own none of this, that right and privilege lies with J.K. Rowling-

-I write because I enjoy it, please no nasty comments. Constructive criticism and random Hello's are welcome-

**From One Death To**

**Another**

"Lily I'm sorry they didn't find his body" McGonagall said sadly, patting Lily's back.

"His …his body?" Lily stuttered, "Is there no hope then?"

"I'm sorry." McGonagall repeated.

Lily began to cry, a pair of gentle arms wrapped around her, who's they were she didn't know, and she care. All she knew was that they weren't his arms. All she knew was that Severus Snape would never hold her again. She cried herself out, and fell asleep in those kind arms.

When she woke she thought, for just a moment, that they were at home. That she and Severus were lying in bed. Then she opened her eyes to see that she was on a couch at headquarters. And in the arms of James Potter. Lily jumped up, removing herself from James' grasp. Then she remembered.

"He's really gone isn't he?"

James couldn't mistake who she meant and so he simply nodded.

Lily collapsed back onto the couch and cried some more. She cried for the family she'd never have, for the love of her like and for their unborn son, but most of all she cried because the last thing she'd said to him was awful.

They were arguing about this war, it was the only thing they argued about.

"_Lily I have to fight, I have to help, to protect people from Him."_

"_No, you have to be here, I don't care who you're protecting, __**I**__ need you safe at hone."_

"_I'm protecting you." He said and then left, not wanting to let his temper get the better of him, she supposed._

It had been a terrible thing to say, but it was true more than anything else, more than her life, she had wanted him safe and now he was gone. Dead; and she hadn't even said _'I love you'_. She hadn't even said_ 'Good-Bye'_. James put his arms back around her, and she didn't care that they were his arms; it just felt nice to be comforted to fell like someone cared.

They stayed there like that for a long time, it could have been days, but truly it was only a few hours. Lily had no more tears and James had his fantasy realised only to find it was a bitter sweet victory. He would rather she hated him for eternity then to see her in this much pain. Around 2pm Molly brought in sandwiches for them, she patted Lily's shoulder and left again. Lily realised how long they'd been there and how hungry James must be, she stood up. There are some things in life you cannot go through without liking someone, this was one of them.

"Thanks you James." She said weakly, "I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Oh lily, I couldn't have left you, I love you too much to let you suffer through this alone."

"James I… I do love you, all those years at school you were right, it's just…"

"You don't love me as much as you love him." James finished for her. "I know Lily, I've always knows, in another life maybe you'd have chosen me." He sounded sad, he'd never truly given up on her, not even now, when he saw the pain she felt over another man. James stood up and took Lily in his arms yet again, "Lily I know your parents are gone and I don't think you should be alone right now. Would you come stay with me?"

"James are you sure?" she asked "You know."

"Yes I know," he cut her off, "But I do love you, and no matter how much you love him, I always will. I can't let you take care of that child alone.

Her jaw dropped "How…"

"You talk in your sleep." He smiled at her. "You were worrying actually, about your son, about how he needs a father. I can take care of you both Lily, you know I can."

"James, no. I can't do that to you, I can't use you like that, it would be wrong."

"You love me Lily?"

"Yes, but'

"I know, and Lily, I'd rather have what love you're able to give me than none of it at all. Say yes Lily, let me protect you." James pleaded with her.

"James, I'd love to come and stay with you, but I can't do more than that."

"I know Lily I would never expect you to.'

The next thing she knew Lily was moving into the guest room across from James' at Potter manor. A week or so into her stay he'd asked her to marry him. And through some serious absence of thought she's said 'yes'. Lily did not know why but she needed to be protected now, to feel safe. And she just couldn't deny James the one thing he'd ever wanted, not when it was in her power to give it to him.

Her son would have his father, James would have his wife, and Lily would do her best, and suffer in silence.

Lily soon came to realise just how large James' house really was. There was a permanent bedroom for each Sirius, Remus and Peter. Along with one for each Lily, James and the baby and two guest rooms. Her first month was spent planning their wedding and exploring the house. Lily wasn't happy exactly, she appreciated what James was doing for her, and she liked his company, but she knew that she could never love him the way she had loved Severus. And she knew that this would not end well. But she really had no other choice. The Death Eaters knew where she and Severus had lived, and none of the other order members had room for her, never mind her son as well. All James asked in return was that she let him love her and that she try to love him in return. She could make him no guaranties and he knew it but even so James truly was the best friend and protector anyone could wish for.

The wedding came upon them quickly; they were married on March 31st of that same year. Lily was six months pregnant at the time and it was showing. Of coarse they all assumed that the baby was James'. Only they knew the truth, and they saw no reason to tell anyone. The reception was help in the ball room of Potter manor; it was something Lily had discovered with a week of her arrival. She adored this room from the start; it was so large that even packed with the entire Order of the Phoenix, you could still imagine yourself outside. But without being exposed to the dangers of being unprotected. There would be no honeymoon, Lily refused to make love to a man she did not love and though James was doing his best to encourage her love, he was waiting for her to come to him.

***

That night as James lay sleeping Lily lay next to him in a marriage bed that was chaste in everyway. In fact Lily did not even dream of him that night. She dreamt of someone else entirely.

_She was swinging, higher and higher, so high that she felt she was flying. At the height of its arc Lily let go of the swing, and she soared in earnest, wheeling through the air. She landed lightly, but not in the park where she'd been swinging. She landed inside her home. Her true home on Spinner's End. Severus sat in his chair by the fire, reading the Daily Prophet. She saw him read the announcements section where the wedding was announced. Lily watched as the rage filled his face. She watched as Severus tore the paper to pieces and threw it into the fire. She saw him take a ring from his pocket, white gold set with a single diamond. He looked at it with loathing before returning it to his pocket. _

"_Arrogant Toe-Rag…" She heard him mutter bitterly to him self._

Lily woke suddenly, in tears and ashamed. She felt terribly about marrying another man when she was clearly in love with Severus. But she also felt bad for dreaming of Severus on their wedding night, James deserved better.

Lily seemed to grow larger by the day. She also grew more beautiful, in James' eyes there was nothing and no one more beautiful on this earth.

'She doesn't love Me,' he thought. 'But in time, maybe she will, she has after all just lost Snape. He was very dear to her.' James was ever hopeful, ever the optimist.

***

Late one night Lily and James were discussing names for the baby. "Well I did actualy have an idea of what I'd like to call him she said thoughtfully.

"And…"

"Naturally everyone will assume his name is Potter, but legally I'd like it to be Snape."

"Of course, a child takes his father surname. But his first name?"

"You said you liked Harry did you not?" She wasn't really asking but telling.

"That I did." James smiled, confirming what she knew.

"I like the sound of Severus Harry Snape, but I'd like to call him Harry. What do you think?" She asked not wanting to be rude but not wanting to call her child anything else.

"Severus Harry Snape…" James mused "A perfect name, for a perfect child."

"You've not even seen the boy yet James." Lily laughed

"With a mother like you he could be no less than perfect." He grinned at her.

Just then there was a flash of flame in the center of the room and a letter accompanied by a phoenix feather fell to the floor. It was summons from Dumbledore, to meet him immediately at Hogwarts.

They apparated just outside the gates to find Dumbledore on the other side, he opened them. Lily and James stepped inside the grounds.

"Let us walk." Dumbledore said. "I grow weary of sitting behind a desk all day."

"Of course." Lily said. Dumbledore looked at her a second time.

"But I had forgotten, you're nearly due now aren't you Lily? Perhaps you'd like to sit."

"Thank-You Dumbledore I am eight months along now. But walking will be good for me; I too have been sitting all day."

The three of them began to walk along the edge of the grounds. "Well as you both know we have had some staffing problems here at Hogwarts lately. And as I was interviewing a candidate to teach divination…" Dumbledore broke off their shocked expressions halting him.

"Not Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Lily asked

"No, I have, for the moment filled that position but Professor Melina is planning on retiring after this year ends so I've been interviewing candidates. As I was saying she made a prediction." Again he stopped, Lily looked incredulous and James had had one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yes she did." Dumbledore said chuckling. "I know none of us holds much faith in that particular branch of magic, but she did. And this prediction told of the downfall of Lord Voldemort and the one boy who could stop him. This boy would be born to parents who had thrice defied him." Dumbledore eyed Lily meaningfully. "And he would be born at the end of July. Now if my calculations are correct Lily you are due at the end of July."

"Yes," she said shakily.

"Well then this prophecy could apply to two boys, but my spy informs me that He has singled out your son." Lily's legs seemed to fail her, she fell back, luckily James caught her just in time. "Time to sit I think," Dumbledore said conjuring chairs for them all. James put Lily on one and sat in another facing Dumbledore. "I think you should go into hiding, using a fidelius charm. Sirius, Remus, and Peter as well, though separately. We know that there is a spy among you; Sirius suspects Remus and visa versa. To be safe I think you should use Peter as your secret keeper. No one would suspect that.

Lily was still in shock but she saw his logic, "Yes I believe you're right." She said looking at James, who nodded.

"We'll just have to talk to them all." James said knowing they'd all agree, as a favour to him.

"It's settled then," said Dumbledore "and better sooner than later."

"Yes we'll be seeing them all tomorrow anyway." Lily told him. "Or rather later today." It seemed that they'd been talking only a minute or two but the sun was already peaking over the distant mountains. They said a quick good bye to Dumbledore, and went home for a few hours rest before they went into hiding with their friends.

Lily felt very guilty. They were all being put in danger because of her son, and a prophecy that revolved around a boy born at the end of July, that may never even come into being.

***

Sirius, Remus, and Peter all agreed to the plan as soon as they'd heard it. Lily was to become Sirius' secret keeper and James to become Remus'. And Peter had agreed to become their secret keeper. They all found new houses quickly enough, placed the fidelius charms and then they moved in.

They had little contact but they did sometimes meet up and they exchanged letters, but it was a lonely existence being in hiding.

Their home in Godric's Hollow was small. There were only two bedroom's and as Lily had no wish for her roommate to be her son, who knows how long they would be there, ha would eventually grow up after all. That left James he was kind enough but Lily craved a place where she could be alone. That seemed like an impossibility now.

***

As July came to its close Lily started to hope that she wouldn't give birth until August. But her hopes were in vain. Severus Harry Snape, or Harry Potter as the world would know him, was born on July 31, 1980. It was a bright clear Thursday, Harry was beautiful and perfect, but all Lily could see was "_**Doom**_" clearly printed on her son's forehead.

***

It seemed that everyday they received news of more deaths. Week after week their list of allies grew shorter and shorter. And Voldemort grew ever more powerful.

In their confinement Lily grew to really appreciate James. Bering in hiding would have been a true torture alone. They were becoming better friends by the hour. Being forced together day and night for weeks on end will either create the best of friends or the worst of enemies.

***

Late one September night, after Lily had put Harry down she was reading in the family room. James found her like that engrossed in her copy of Sense and Sensibility. He watched her read, when Lily read it was like none of this was happening. She was truly happy. James terribly that she couldn't even look at her son, her beautiful baby boy without worrying.

Suddenly she looked up "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, a bit flushed.

"Not nearly long enough, I'll never tire of watching you read." Lily's blush deepened, to a lovely dark pink tinge on her cheeks. James swore she'd never been more beautiful, but then he could say that everyday. Lily got up, about to leave the room, James closed the distance between them in a second. He was lost in emotion; he wrapped his arms around her and covered her mouth with his own.

Lily could barely think, here she was being kissed by James Potter. A moment later Lily started to melt against him. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When the kiss finally ended Lily realised what she'd done, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Lilt turned away from him and ran into the nursery to think.

***

As she thought Lily realised why she'd felt so comforted kissing James. When he held her so strong and reassuring he reminded her of Severus, her eyes filled with tears. She knew that she would love Severus Snape far as long as she lived. She could never love James. Lily knew that she needed to tell James, she hoped that he would understand. Given the choice James would always be her friend.

James did understand, she told him that night. "I knew the moment you ran Lily." He'd said, he'd known before she had. They had agreed to have the marriage annulled as soon as they were out of hiding. They still shared a room but now with two beds.

***

Time seemed to pass more slowly now, since Harry had been born it seemed a year had gone by, but it had only been three months. It was Halloween, Lily and James had carved a pumpkin and put it in the window. Though no one on the outside could see it, they fest festive. The three of them sat in the family room James was making little coloured puffs of smoke to amuse Harry and it seemed to be amusing Lily as well. Even without candy or trick-or-treating they were having a great time. Until the chill of dementors descended on the house.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…" James ran to the door as Lily snatched her son up from the floor and ran; she couldn't leave, not with her wand in the living room and dementors around the house. Lily barricaded them into the nursery hoping beyond hope that she could at least save Severus' son, he was all she had left in the world. Then He burst in sending the door and all the furniture she'd used to barricade it flying, it was all Lily could do, just to shield her son.

"Not Harry," she pleaded "Not Harry. Please no Harry!" Lily tried desperately to save her son, trying not to think of what must have happened to James.

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside. Now." Voldemort's cold voice sneered.

"Not Harry! Please have mercy… Have mercy…"Lily saw him twist his wand sharply and there was a flash of green light before the world went black.

-Thank You All For Reading-

-Comments Appreciated-

-Love Always-

-Lily-


End file.
